


Massage

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Massage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Gilbert spends a tiring weekend with his brother, and comes home to a treat from Ivan.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Kudos: 17





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: May 20, 2015
> 
> It’s been a while since I posted anything, so here’s a short, stress-relieving drabble.

Everything hurt. His leg muscles all the way up to his lower back, then to his shoulders and down to his arms. Even his stomach muscles ached when he tried to sit. The weekend was over, and Gilbert was heading home to Ivan.

He’d spent the entire weekend since Friday night with Ludwig, and the two of them enjoyed working out together; it reminded them of old times. The brothers had a competition—which Gilbert lost—to see how long each other could work out without giving up, and for hours they went at it, lifting weights, doing push-ups, everything. Until the night before Gilbert had to leave. On Sunday in the afternoon Gilbert gave up. He hated to admit that his younger brother had gotten stronger than him, but it made him happy that the blond could take care of himself. After the competition, Gilbert was exhausted. He ate a ton of food and took a long bath and then crawled into bed for the night. A soft bed below him felt fantastic, but in the morning, every part of his body ached like never before.

Now, he was almost home. Rain was coming down hard, but in a way it was relaxing. The cab stopped in front of Ivan’s apartment with a screech. He grabbed the backpack next to him, paid the driver, and got out.

By the time he got to the door, Gilbert was soaked with rain water. Once inside, he shook his head like a dog and ruffled his hair to shake beads of water from it, and then made his way up to the apartment room.

Ivan thought he’d heard something from the other room, so he went to check. Upon peeking out of the kitchen, he saw Gilbert just closing the door behind himself.

“Gilbert, you’re home!” Ivan exclaimed happily as he paced to his lover.

“Hey,” Gilbert greeted him casually with a small smile. He briefly wondered why Ivan was wearing a pink apron that said, “squeeze the cook,” on it, but when the Russian hugged him, the smell of freshly baked cookies that was lingering on the man answered that question.

“How was your trip? Did you have a good time?”

Gilbert nodded. “I’m tired though. It’s late too, so I’ll probably head to bed soon,” he finished with a yawn.

Ivan frowned. “Okay. I’ll help put your things away.” He reached for Gilbert’s bag but the albino stepped backwards to dodge.

“Hey why the long face?” he asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“Ivan,” Gilbert said his name in a skeptical, knowing way. He knew that something was wrong.

Ivan still hesitated. “I just…wanted to spend some time with you when you got home. But you’re tired, and I’ll have time tomorrow.” He smiled.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ivan’s waist and gave a little squeeze, which made Ivan smile happily. “I want to stay up with you too, but this weekend was really tiring. You know how Ludwig and I can get.”

“You two spent the entire time working out again, didn’t you?”

Gilbert nodded, guilty as charged. “We got pretty crazy this time, and my whole body aches.”

Ivan’s eyes sparkled. “Y'know…if you’re sore, I could give you a massage.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “You sure? After what happened last time?”

Ivan blushed. “I won’t get carried away this time. I promise.”

“You promise? Last time you made me pull a muscle and I could barely walk for a few days.”

Ivan whined. “But I made up for it with that nice bath, remember?”

Gilbert sighed. “Yeah I know.” He paused. “All right, you can do it.”

Ivan smiled brightly, took Gilbert by the hand, and led him to their shared room. He took Gilbert’s bag, and set it aside.

“I’m going to wash my hands and take this apron off. You remove your clothes while I’m gone.”

Gilbert didn’t have a chance to respond before Ivan was out of the room, so he chuckled to himself and did as told, even if it hurt a little to lift his arms and remove his clothing. He waited patiently and completely nude for Ivan to come back, and when he did, the Russian stopped in his tracks.

“Wow…” Ivan breathed out, gazing at Gilbert in a way that made the albino’s pale cheeks flush pink. He went to Gilbert and took his hands into his and walked him backward, eventually making him sit on the bed.

“Lay down,” Ivan commanded softly. Gilbert obeyed and rested back, then rolled onto his stomach. Ivan knelt on the bed beside him and started to stroke Gilbert’s skin and admired how smooth it was. He noticed that Gilbert had begun to relax, giving soft little purrs and moans of comfort. Wanting to continue, Ivan straddled Gilbert’s legs, sitting lightly on the backs of his thighs and placed his hands on the lower back.

“Where does it hurt the most?”

Gilbert folded his arms and looked over his shoulder. “My back, around my shoulders. And down lower where you’re touching now.”

“I’ll just start here and work my way up, then.” Ivan pressed his palms into Gilbert’s skin and began to rub with just enough pressure so that it was soothing. Gilbert responded immediately and sighed, rested his head down, and closed his eyes.

Ivan loved helping Gilbert relax. It made him feel so lucky to have the opportunity to make Gilbert happy, and he truly believed that he’d do anything to do so. Slowly his hands moved up to Gilbert’s shoulders and rubbed between the shoulderblades, then out across the flat of his back. Ivan could see the tension in Gilbert’s body just slipping away, and each little moan of appreciation was like music to Ivan’s ears.

“Ivan,” Gilbert mumbled.

“Yes?”

“My stomach is starting to hurt.”

Ivan stood on his knees. “Turn over.”

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder and saw Ivan waiting, so he flipped over and Ivan lightly sat himself on the pale thighs.

“Does anything on this side hurt?”

For some reason that made Gilbert blush and he looked away. “Not really.”

“Then I’ll just rub wherever.”

Ivan’s hands went to Gilbert’s chest and traced circles with his fingertips. They traveled down to his navel, which made Gilbert twitch and giggle softly. When Ivan’s hands went lower to Gilbert’s groin with the intention of giving the albino some pleasure, Gilbert quickly grabbed one of Ivan’s wrists.

“No, wait,” Gilbert spoke a bit nervously. “Please don’t. Not tonight. I’m too tired.”

Ivan smiled sweetly at the albino and grabbed his wrists, pushed them into the bed, and then leaned down and gave Gilbert a kiss.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” He gave Gilbert another quick kiss.

Ivan pulled back to continue massaging his lover. Gilbert moaned quietly and leaned his head back as Ivan’s hands rubbed up and down his belly and chest. It felt fantastic to just be adored and touched so gently, and Ivan was just as pleased. It was wonderful to make Gilbert feel so good and make his sore body feel better. Tracing the smooth, flawless skin, how his fingers would rise over his ribcage, and feeling his heart beating at the center of his chest, made Ivan realize just how much he appreciated the man under him. He’d never trade anything for those moments. To just see the look of utter relaxation on Gilbert’s face, like he had not a care in the world, made Ivan feel so lucky to have found someone that he adored more than anything else in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for fluffy cute boyfriends.


End file.
